pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Force (PJ's Version)
Mysterious Force is sung by Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Ashley and Linda in Isabella's Christmas Wish, then sung by only Candace in Peanutjon's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Lyrics Candace: Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you So please refrain from thinking bad of me It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do But no one else ever can see! I just want the truth known So I call you on the phone But by the time you get here Candace, Stacy, Jenny and Ashley: The whole thing disappears! Whatever they build everyday It gets taken away No one sees it, of course! It's some mysterious force Candace: Let me repeat 'Cause it's still not gettin' through Those boys can really get the best of me I tell you mom Everything I say is true Mother why won't you believe?! I just want the truth known So I call you on the phone But by the time you get here Candace, Stacy, Jenny and Ashley: The whole thing disappears! Whatever they build everyday It gets taken away No one sees it, of course! It's some mysterious force Stacy, Jenny and Ashley: She just wants the truth known So she calls you on the phone But by the time you get here The whole thing disappears! Whatever they build everyday It gets taken away No one sees it, of course! It's some mysterious force Stacy, Jenny, Ashley and Linda: Some mysterious force Candace: Oh yeah!''' Stacy, Jenny, Ashley and Linda: Some mysterious force Candace: You got it! Stacy, Jenny, Ashley and Linda: Some mysterious force Candace: So true! Stacy, Jenny, Ashley and Linda: Some mysterious force Candace:'' You know it's true!'' Costumes When the chorus starts, Stacy, Jenny and Ashley appear behind Candace. They all wear costumes similar to Micheal Jackson's from "Beat It". When Linda joins in for the ending, Candace is normal but Stacy, Jenny, Ashley and Linda are in Lindana costumes. Lyrics from Cliptastic Countdown Candace: Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you So please refrain from thinking bad of me It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do But no one else ever can see! I just want the truth known So I call Mom on the phone But by the time she gets here The whole thing disappears! Whatever they build everyday It gets taken away No one sees it, of course! It's some mysterious force To my mother every story's preposterous Never believes no matter what I do! But though I'm right and she's wrong I must confess I'd probably think I'm crazy too! I just want the truth known So I call Mom on the phone But by the time she gets here The whole thing disappears! Whatever they build everyday It gets taken away No one sees it, of course! It's some mysterious force Let me repeat 'Cause it's still not gettin' through Those boys can really get the best of me I tell you all Everything I say is true People why won't you believe?! I just want the truth known So I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here The whole thing disappears! Whatever they build everyday It gets taken away No one sees it, of course! It's some mysterious force Oooooooh Yeah! Oooooooh Oh yeah! So I just want the truth known When I call mom on the pho-ee-o-one! Oooooooh Pho-ee-o-one! Yeaaaaaaaaaah 1! 2! 3! I just want the truth known So I call mom on the phone But by the time she gets here The whole thing disappears Whatever they build everyday It gets taken away By some mysterious force No one sees it, of course! Yeah! No one ever sees it, oh no! No, no, no, no! By some mystee-ee-rious for-ee-orce! For-ee-orce! Yeah! Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Stacy Hirano Category:Songs sung by Jenny Brown Category:Songs